


rot.

by be_gay_do_die



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Gen, Other, Racism, Timeskip, don't be fooled i'm actually a hubert apologist, i hate this fic with my entire being, if you hate hubert and like crack this is the fic for you, kinda well-written crack?? :flushed:, someone ik hates hubert and they made me do this, this caters to an audience of one (1), tw: hubert is kinda racist in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_gay_do_die/pseuds/be_gay_do_die
Summary: "Hey Hubie," Claude starts with a flirty wink, sidling up to him. "What's up?"This ends in someone's death, but not who you think.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Hubert von Vestra, Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra, be warned the claubert is very superficial
Kudos: 8





	rot.

Of all the days Claude von Riegan could have come and bother him, today was one of the worst.

Hubert was just coming back from disposing of an assassin, and he hadn't had as much time as he liked to cover up his tracks. He was sure that others found him suspicious already, so linking him to a dead body would be merely the nail in his coffin.

(Of course, he liked the personal space the students gave him, whether it be out of fear or not).

Sadly, he couldn't just kill one of the house leaders at Garreg Mach, even if Claude was suspicious of him. The students here were well-trained, and rumors said that the heir to the Alliance was immune to several poisons. His grandfather, Duke Riegan, was quite an intelligent man even in his old age.

Hubert secretly wondered if he had a knack for bad timing or if it was a symptom of his stupidity. Though he could still give the man credit for being a decent house leader, Claude was still  _ nothing  _ compared to Lady Edelgard. It wasn't his fault, of course. No one could match her genius or dedication. She was, in many ways, the perfect, shining example of what an emperor should be.

With that in mind, Hubert didn't need to deal with this  _ rat _ trying to interfere with him.

"Hey Hubie," Claude starts with a flirty wink, sidling up to him. "What's up?" Claude makes to wrap an arm around him, but Hubert merely sidesteps him, a frown painting his lips.

"If you touch me, I won't hesitate to cut your arm off."

The leader of the Golden Deer pouts; it looks odd on someone well past his years as a child, but somehow he makes it work. "C'mon,  _ Hubie _ -"

"Don't call me that."

Claude smiles teasingly, a slight lilt in his voice. "…Hubie."

"Do you derive some sort of pleasure from this?" Hubert's voice is scathing, but Claude doesn't flinch or remove his gaze. "I don't have time for you or your meaningless games. Scram; go back to your country."

Hubert sneers at him, though he doesn't get a response. Suddenly, the Golden Deer's leader has a blank expression, hints of a frown tugging at his lips. Hubert doesn't care to find out more, as it seems as though Claude has no more interest in him. He continues walking, finally treading his path alone.

* * *

War and bloodshed felt surprisingly familiar to Hubert, despite having never experiencing it firsthand. There was a sort of thrill, casting lethal spells and stealing lives for his beloved Emperor. There was little he wouldn't do to further their agenda, and fighting his old classmates brought him no sadness.

If they had to perish for the Empire's conquest, then so be it.

Dark spikes and thunder cackled around him, covering up the sound of his own sadistic laughter. He spots another target, a mounted redhead charging at him with a lance. Hubert raises his hand, about to summon his reason magic  _ when suddenly- _

Excruciating pain shoots up his arm, and Hubert screams. The arrow imbedded in his arm spills blood, already puddling on the ground as he falls to one knee. He bites his tongue to prevent making anymore noise, trying to muster up enough energy to summon another spell.

His attempt is stopped when a shadow stands over him.

Hubert stills, and his eyes look up to see emerald. They stare back at him, boredom barely concealing the raging anger in his eyes. The faint yells of his allies echo in his ears, Ferdinand's horse galloping in the distance— _ much too far away, _ he knows. 

"You know," Claude says much too casually for someone about to end another's life, "I could spare you."

Hubert doesn't break eye contact, black orbs boring into his. "

They both know Hubert is much too proud to beg.

As Claude pulls back his bowstring, Hubert closes his eyes. "I hope you rot in Hell," the leader whispers, so quiet Hubert has to strain to hear him over all the death surrounding them. "You racist son of a bitch."

Hubert hears the chaos and screams around him, feels death overtake him, and then he doesn't feel anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i got paid 69 cents to do this. i have many regrets.
> 
> (fun fact, the working title for this was "spoiler alert: hubert dies :D")


End file.
